Alergia primaveral
by Mary chan21
Summary: La torpeza del amor invade tu ser de repente, aunque ¿qué será más difícil? ¿Haber sentido aquel primer golpe o convivir con el sentimiento por mucho más? Midorima llevaba inclinando por la segunda opción desde hace rato. Esta parecía una primavera eterna. [Evento MidoTaka Love: "viaje estacional"]


**¡Hey! Tiempo sin subir nada MidoTaka. Pues ya saben, el estudio te consume y eso así que casi ni di señales de vida por aquí... Hasta que se presentó la convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka love: "Viaje estacional"y dije ¿por qué no escribir sobre la primavera? Si es tan linda (no en mi ciudad porque parece verano, pero de seguro en otros lados sí¿?) y está llena de amor y... y alergias. Bueno, como yo no tengo alergias a mí se me hace un poco gracioso ver a todos estornudar tanto. Pero bueno, no se hagan tantas ideas con lo que digo y con el título, porque... descúbranlo ustedes mismos(?)**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

Si Midorima detestaba algo, algo en especial que se destacara por sobre cientos de cosas que ponían a prueba su paciencia, ese algo era llegar tarde. En general tenía excusa –motivo- para ello, incluso ahora lo tenía, pero este llegar tarde era infinitamente peor que uno causado, por ejemplo, por ir a buscar un objeto de la suerte apropiado. Si a eso se le sumaba que correr **para** no llegar tarde, si sabiendo que de todas formas estaría atrasado, resultaba millones de veces peor, por supuesto. Pero claro, hacer cosas que detestaba solo lo haría por una persona, ¿no? A pesar de que sus gafas estuviesen a punto de resbalar por el puente de su nariz mientras corría, aunque los pesados libros de su mochila rebotasen contra su espalda por lo rápido que iba, y aunque nadie fuese muy comprensivo con su carrera y a veces recibiera codazos de transeúntes molestos, le daba igual si era por Takao.

Que se aguanten, pensaba, resoplando en medio del dulce calor primaveral y sintiéndolo como el infierno en medio de su carrera. Aceleraba todo lo que podía pese a sentir una punzada en su costado. Dios, ¿desde hace cuánto que no dolía así? Cómo se notaba que las clases consumían mucho más que su alma, al paso que iba su condición física ignoraría que era un milagro del básquet.

Quedaban tres manzanas hasta la cafetería favorita de ambos, donde tuvieron su primera cita dos años atrás. Ahora, en su primer año de universidad e igual de enamorado, no hacía más que recordar la cursilería que había protagonizado entonces por culpa de Kazunari, cuando el muy tarado le había dicho "Shin-chan, tienes una mancha con crema" y en vez de dejarle usar la servilleta se le había declarado tras robarle un beso, sin importarle ningún espectador siquiera.

Dos cuadras con el atardecer detrás suyo. Dos cuadras para llegar donde su actual compañero de piso, hacia sus sonrisas y queridas burlas.

Una sola. Despeinado y con la camisa desordenada, tristemente no puntual…

Y abrir la puerta, para después dirigirse a la mesa de siempre con rapidez. Para aterrizar frente a un desesperado Takao, que prácticamente estaba acostado sobre sus cuadernos y con aire resignado. Ah… sabía que debió apurarse más. El sudor que corría por su frente daba prueba de que se había esforzado, claro, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a tiempo y tranquilizar a un estresado Kazunari en semana de parciales.

—Tranquilo, Kazu, sabes que de seguro te irá bien.

—Si tanta confianza tienes en mí, espero no defraudarte mucho cuando entreguen los resultados… y que me consueles sin rencores, senpai —gimió, ocultando su agotado rostro entre los brazos.

Ah, maldición. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, habría podido hablar un poco con Takao antes de que llegara su estúpido actual enamorado. Por oha-asa, ¡su ojo de halcón estaba embobado por ese sujeto! Tal y como lo estuvo por él, por esa época en la que fueron novios… Ah, era demasiado difícil ver esa mirada dedicada a alguien más. Aunque por otra parte, también era genial volver a verla –considerando que no había vuelto a aparecer desde que ellos rompieron hace dos años.

—Hey. ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó con aire distraído mientras fingía ver el menú, sentándose enfrente de los imbéciles que iban a sacarle canas verdes. O solo blancas, en su caso.

— ¡Shin-chan! Qué bueno que hayas podido llegar —sonrió Takao, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa de friendzone. Pero hermosa, y eso era lo que contaba. — Justo necesitaba tu ayuda, de hecho.

—Tan aprovechador como siempre nanodayo. —comentó, con muchas ganas de añadir" ¿acaso no tienes un senpai para pedirle que te ayude? Yo ni estudio lo mismo, idiota". Lo bueno era que tras la ruptura con Kazunari había aprendido a controlarse un poco. A entender que con eso solo conseguiría un refunfuño infantil del base, y de paso demostrarle al otro sujeto que tenía delante que de hecho estaba celoso.

—Y tú siempre tan poco empático —replicó el pelinegro, para disgusto de Midorima recargándose en el hombro de su enamorado actual. Ah… ¿Bakao tendría una manía de que solo le gustaran personas de ojos verdes? Aunque bueno, estos ojos no eran miopes como los suyos así que ¿era una mejora? Por suerte la fascinación por el color no se había extendido hacia el cabello en todo caso, a Shintarou no le hubiese gustado ser reemplazado por un clon suyo. Sin embargo, de todas formas no habría tenido por qué: Hashiba Kou era tan distinto a él que casi se sentía pasado a llevar. Porque sí, le hubiese molestado que Takao se enamorara de un hombre idéntico (que quizás cometiera sus mismos errores) pero en definitiva también le fastidiaba que este castaño fuera tan atento y amable. Claro, Kazunari lo merecía. Pero ¿tan pronto? ¿debería sentirse feliz por él? Por oha-asa, su corazón aun ni estaba reparado tras el incidente de hace años ¿y en cambio el de Takao estaba listo para un nuevo amor? Vaya tontería. — ¿Puedes ayudarme? Mañana me encargo de comprar tu Lucky Item, solo sé piadoso por una vez, Shin-chan…

 _Vaya malagradecido. ¿No querrás decir "por milésima vez, Shin-chan"?_

Ah. No tenía que desquitarse con Takao ni en su mente. Sabía que lo que de verdad estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia era que esta escena comenzara a volverse habitual: Hashiba-san con ellos, robándole el tiempo que antes les pertenecía por completo, y para colmo ya habiéndose acostumbrado a ambos, incluso a sus propias excentricidades supersticiosas. El colmo.

— ¿Cálculo otra vez?

—De nuevo —contestó por él el otro, sonriente por ver la cara de estreñido que cargaba seguramente. — Y yo no puedo ayudarle mucho, estuve a punto de reprobar ese ramo.

 _Pues ojalá lo hubieses reprobado para tener que cursarlo de nuevo_ , atacó Midorima, mientras pasaba con calma una página del libro que le había extendido el moreno. Otra de las cosas que detestaba era que él también hubiera aprendido a tranquilizarse por lo común que se había vuelto esta situación. _Vaya senpai más inútil resultó ser el objeto de tu amor, Bakao._

—Ya veo. —se limitó a decir. —Pues entonces les enseño a ambos si pagan lo que pida ahora nanodayo.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti! —declaró aliviado el menor, inclinándose para abrazarlo por encima de la mesa. Y Midorima tuvo que contener una sonrisa para que Hashiba-san no sospechara nada sobre sus auténticos sentimientos, mientras pensaba que esta sí que era una gran recompensa…

Guardar esta clase de emociones por su amor de preparatoria también era un fastidio. Shintarou nunca quiso que ese título de amor se extendiera tanto, menos cuando ambos estaban ya en la universidad y ya no era correspondido… Menos cuando ya había sido reemplazado. Pero aun así quería permanecer al lado del base, seguir acostumbrado a poder apreciar su sonrisa, que hacía un juego perfecto con los pétalos de cerezo que revoloteaban poco más allá de la ventana.

* * *

Era prácticamente de noche cuando el peliverde por fin se pudo dejar caer contra la puerta de su hogar actual. Había estado en una junta de estudios con otros compañeros, pero no pensó que se extendería tanto como para tener que perderse el cenar con Takao. Era obvio que el otro había guardado su porción en la nevera pero ¿seguiría despierto? Las luces estaban apagadas, y eso que su compañero de piso no se acostaba temprano precisamente… Quizás estaba muy cansado tras terminar su semana de exámenes. Él también, en todo caso, de hecho ninguno había tenido demasiado tiempo para mantener el orden… ni en sus cuartos.

Midorima detestaba tener que dormir en una habitación desordenada. Pero considerando su cansancio actual, probablemente caería rendido sin importar el desastre a su alrededor, y ojalá no con las gafas puestas, como ocurrió en la tragedia de ayer que le obligó a usar sus anaranjados lentes de repuesto.

Se quitó los zapatos y entró suspirando, preparándose mentalmente para no sufrir ante la terrible visión que de seguro le esperaba. Quizás hasta un monstruo en el clóset se escondiera entre todo su desorden. Sin embargo, al entrar a su dormitorio lo halló impecable. O al menos eso podía vislumbrar por la pantalla de la televisión, pues las luces también estaban apagadas aquí. Pero incluso con tan poca iluminación podía ver al responsable de que todo se encontrara en su sitio, con las piernas cruzadas frente a la tv jugando uno de sus tantos juegos.

Importándole poco que aquel fuera un juego de terror y Takao quisiera darle ambiente a oscuras, encendió las luces para anunciar su llegada al pelinegro, que ni le había sentido por estar con los audífonos puestos.

— ¿Shin-chan? —parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo los ojos algo adoloridos por el brusco cambio. Vaya que el escolta era un desconsiderado, ¿cómo podía tener tan poco cuidado con sus ojos cuando había estado desvelándose tanto últimamente por estudiar? Ah, qué remedio…

—Ya llegué nanodayo —anunció, como si el otro no lo supiera. Echó una mirada más profunda por el cuarto, inspeccionando que de verdad estaba todo arreglado, y asintió agradecido. Aunque Takao malinterpretó y creyó que sólo estaba conforme con su trabajo.

—Hoy salí más temprano así que me puse a hacer el aseo —explicó tras poner en pausa el juego, sabiendo que el mayor no iba a echarlo de allí tan pronto y podría regresar a jugar. — Dejé esto para último lugar y cuando terminé me dije "¿acaso Shin-chan no tiene la culpa por decir que la tv estuviese aquí en vez de permitir que se quede en mi pieza?" y volví al vicio tras semanas de descanso~

—No era descanso precisamente nanodayo —replicó, recién percatándose de la enorme sudadera que llevaba puesta Takao. Era suya, por supuesto, y no pudo hacer más que lamentarse por que Kazunari siguiera con costumbres tan adorables como tomar su ropa sin su permiso. Algo penoso era que él mismo también se hubiese acostumbrado a eso. —No había duda de que le gustaban muchos sus "atuendos ridículos" e incluso su "ropa de abuelito". —Úsala, está bien, te debe de gustar mucho—comentó, sorprendiendo al menor pues él también acababa de reparar en algo. Era la misma sudadera verde con capucha de rana de la que tanto se había burlado cuando fueron novios…

Dios, Shin-chan podía ser un auténtico sentimental. Aunque él también, por estarse avergonzando así de la nada, cuando hacía tanto que ambos dejaron ese romance de adolescentes atrás… No era consciente de que el de lentes jamás había abandonado aquel sentimiento.

—Gustar es una palabra que se ajusta muy poco —repuso, girándose de nuevo a la pantalla para que el escolta no viera su ridículo rubor. — Es una de las más abrigadas que tienes y no iba a congelarme en la nevera que es tu cuarto, Shin-chan.

—Ya veo. —Sintiendo su sonrojo, fue hasta su lado y tomó el otro mando para jugar con él. Takao tenía razón, hacía mucho que no jugaban. La última vez fue penosa en realidad, pues el base había invitado a Hashiba-san y él había tenido que soportar ser reemplazado hasta en su propia habitación -... ah, qué mal sonaba eso. De todas maneras, ahora que volvía a vivir esta tranquila situación lo mejor era disfrutarla: Takao estaba con él, a su lado con esa boba sudadera que alguna vez fue su objeto de la suerte, y al menos ahora podían relajarse en privado tras semanas de estrés. Estaba agradecido con el destino, y jugaría esforzándose al máximo.

—Si vas a estar conmigo cambiemos de juego, Shin-chan. La última vez me aplastaste en este, quiero la revancha…

El moreno se apresuró en cambiarlo, ansioso por hacerle morder el polvo mil veces peor que la última vez que jugaron, cuando Midorima, el tirano, se aprovechó de su agotada condición para humillarle en su juego de carreras favorito…

—Comprendo nanodayo. Entonces iré en serio, Takao—sentenció, acomodándose las gafas, completamente determinado a ganar para no defraudar al destino. Cáncer estaba tercero, y para él era más que evidente que un escorpio que iba quinto no le ganaría.

— ¡Yo también, Shin-chan!

 _Sabes que con sonreír me ganarás…_ acusó en su mente, mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por un inicio tan poco eficiente en aquel juego de carreras. ¿Era normal que el efecto de aquella primavera de sus dieciséis se estuviera extendiendo por tanto tiempo, como para quedar así de aturdido por una simple sonrisa?

Siempre que ganaba, como ahora, debía soportar un berrinche y una promesa de venganza que le hacían recordar mucho a sus días de colegio. A esa época en la que veía a Takao dudar de a poco, hasta finalmente aceptar que no quería derrotarle sino hacer que lo reconociera. Y ahora, tanto tiempo después, le parecía broma que Takao quisiera un nuevo novio, que estuviese decidido a conquistarlo… Debía dejar la pubertad atrás, ¿verdad? En esta situación creía que solo se estuvo engañando con haberlo hecho, que todavía importaban demasiado sus sentimientos por Kazunari.

* * *

 _¿Las diez?_

… Otra cosa que se mantenía era su nula habilidad para madrugar tras haber trasnochado. Se suponía que tenía clases, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de apurarse tras haber dormido en la cama de Takao. Aprovechando que el pelinegro ya se había levantado, no le quedaba de otra que disfrutar del dulce aroma que desprendían las sábanas… Ah, ojalá supiera si el moreno durmió con él o no; esto era lo malo de quedarse dormido primero, porque siendo franco le daba vergüenza preguntarle. El solo pensar que Takao pondría esa sonrisa burlona que lo volvía loco –en tantos sentidos, joder…

 _Mejor me levanto._

Luchando contra el impulso de volver a lanzarse a la cama e inhalar hondo, se levantó con pereza y comenzó a vestirse, tras colocar su celular transmitiendo el Oha-asa de hoy.

" **En décimo lugar, ¡cáncer! Últimamente has permitido que la nostalgia te domine, ¡así que demuestra que puedes aguantarla con un objeto significativo de tu pasado! Sin embargo, intenta no desafiarte tanto a ti mismo y escoge algo que no lastime a tu corazón. ¡Ánimo y suerte, pronto vendrán días mejores!**

… Suponía que Oha-asa sabía todo lo que le pasaba pero ¿cómo podía pedirle que llevara algo de su pasado así sin más? Desde que se dio cuenta de la forma en que Takao le superaba, en cómo encontraba a alguien mejor, todo lo que podía relacionar con la palabra "pasado" era una mezcla de la situación actual con Kazunari. Además, que fuese "significativo"… el destino no le ponía las cosas fáciles en absoluto. Pero claro que él aceptaría el desafío.

— ¡Shin-chan! —escuchó que le llamaban. Alto. ¿Por qué se oía como viniendo desde su cuarto? — Ayúdame a buscarte un lucky Item, ¡no encuentro ninguno significativo!

Oh. Sí venía de allí.

Pálido, en cuanto terminó de abrocharse los pantalones corrió hacia su habitación, suponiendo que el hecho de que Takao lo llamase recién ahora significaba que ya había husmeado todo a su alrededor, y por tanto… Oh, dios, ¿habría descubierto la foto que tenía de ambos escondida en su armario? Si así era –con suerte- lo molestaría toda una vida. Pero considerando que hoy su suerte no estaba pronosticada para ser muy buena, quizás comenzaría a sospechar sobre por qué no podía deshacerse de ella…

—B-Buenos días, Takao —jadeó nada más abrió la puerta. La mirada rebosante de inocencia sobreactuada que cargaba Kazunari fue su primer saludo, y al mismo tiempo el primer mal presagio del día.

— ¿Hm? ¡Buenos días, Shin-chan! —respondió enérgico, regalándole una cándida sonrisa para ver si con buena actitud no se ganaba un triple con algún lucky ítem directo a la cabeza. —Como ves, estaba tratando de escoger cuál sería tu objeto de la suerte de hoy… pero admito que está siendo demasiado difícil —suspiró cerrando los ojos, y con una expresión tan afligida por su mala suerte que por un instante Midorima casi se la creyó. Se la habría creído, de no ser por la sonrisita burlona que amenazó con escapar un par de veces tras ese momento.

—Quizás hoy deba ir sin mi objeto de la suerte nanodayo —confesó, consiguiendo una mirada alarmada que esta vez sí era genuina— No se me ocurre nada "significativo", en serio.

—Pues yo creo que estás sacando conclusiones demasiado apresuradas —replicó el moreno, lanzando el peluche de pingüino que tanto le encantaba desde que lo vio directo a la cama. Por dios, miles de veces, ¡todos los días!, Shin-chan y él se encaminaban a alguna aventura particularmente ridícula y quizás innecesaria para encontrar el dichoso objeto de la suerte del día. Y el peliverde, con ese dulce corazón de caramelo encerrado en plomo, no podía **no tener** una ocasión preciada al respecto. Y en realidad, ni siquiera tenía por qué ser un lucky ítem—: ¿Por qué no llevas el collar que te regaló tu hermana tu cumpleaños pasado? Es algo preciado, ¿verdad?

Aturdido, Midorima no pudo hacer sino una mueca incrédula. Se sentía un poco –bastante- estúpido por no haber pensado en algo más que objetos relacionados con Oha-asa, solo porque era Oha-asa quien le pedía otro ahora. Pero se sentía todavía peor por darle tanta prioridad a Takao desde que se había percatado de la existencia de un nuevo sujeto en la vida de este. Es decir, si este mismo pronóstico hubiese aparecido un par de meses atrás, quizás se le habría podido ocurrir una idea tan obvia como un regalo. El problema era que últimamente estaba tan ansioso que hasta su escasa creatividad huía de su problemática mente.

—S-Sí, buena idea. —asintió, apresurándose a su mesita de noche. El collar casi ni lo usaba, a fin de cuentas resultaba vergonzoso que su hermana le hubiese comparado con un adorable conejito de ojos verdes, pero si casi ni lo había mirado no fue solo por el bochorno. Porque en verdad, lo que le impedía ponérselo era que Takao tuviese uno tan parecido, con la única diferencia de cargar un lazo naranja y tener ojos azules…—Gracias.

— ¿Hm? ¡Hoy has despertado bastante amable, Shin-chan! —comentó sonriéndole, mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo por saber que si no lo hacía tendría un premio—: Te prepararé tu desayuno favorito, ojalá que te ayude a continuar de buen humor tu día.

Midorima volvió a asentir, esta vez con cierta indiferencia. En realidad Takao le daba el gusto siempre en lo que a comida se refería, y a diferencia de su madre no hacía torturas como preparar natto cuando andaba de mal humor o algo parecido, pero prefería que lo consintieran por cosas buenas -como no descontrolarse y estrellar un Lucky Item sobre la cabeza de Kazunari. Sí, merecía premios por eso. Además, necesitaba fuerzas para aguantar que el moreno ya se hubiese fijado en otro, ¿verdad? O al menos energías para distraer su mente de volver a culparse por haber terminado con Takao hace tanto.

—Iré a bañarme primero. Adelántate nanodayo.

—Seguro. Dejaré servida las cosas, nos vemos en la tarde, Shin-chan. ¡Recuerda que prometiste que me acompañarías a comprar el regalo de Kise más tarde! —añadió, despidiéndose con una última sonrisa.

El peliverde rodó los ojos y suspiró por la manía de Takao de adelantarse tanto, cuando todavía faltaba para el cumpleaños del rubio. No entendía la prisa, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esto cada año y con todos sus amigos.

Observó el collar, sin decidirse sobre si ponérselo o solo llevarlo guardado. Últimamente Oha-asa había recomendado objetos de la suerte sencillos, y desde hace semanas que ni siquiera iba con Takao de compras por uno. Sentía que hasta el horóscopo lo estaba previniendo para cuando el pelinegro finalmente retomase un romance, esta vez con alguien que sí parecía tener más consideración con él…

Ugh. Se notaba que no podía dejar atrás la primavera. Esta clase de pensamientos eran más inevitables que las alergias de esta.

Sin embargo, incluso atestado de culpabilidad y envidia, quería sentirse feliz por Takao. Quería dejar atrás ese sentimiento insatisfecho que le invadía cada vez que recordaba su noviazgo de hace tanto y lo imbécil que fue. Más que nada se había dejado llevar por vergüenzas de crío, y como incluso por entonces se fastidiaba consigo mismo por ello acabó por tomar aún más malas decisiones.

¿Habría alguna forma de que Takao no cometiese los mismos errores? ¿O de saber si este chico no los cometería con él?

* * *

Al final había optado por esconder el collar en su bolsillo. En todo caso nunca lo usaba, así que como su deber solo era llevarlo no se sintió culpable con el destino en absoluto. Lo que sí comenzaba a impacientarle era el tiempo que duraba este día: pensar que había quedado con Takao a las seis, y que odiaba esta última clase con su alma. Durante la mañana había divisado a Kazunari a lo lejos, y este siempre le sonreía cuando lo veía, pero quedaba tanto para acabar de tranquilizarse…

No sabía si era una suerte o no que el otro no notara lo que ocurría, cada vez que le miraba con su permanente cara de indiferencia. Aunque lo que no planeaba revelar estaba lleno de palabras vergonzosas, así que ¿para qué pronunciarlas? No era broma que lo quería, pero tampoco lo era que quería celebrar con él un próximo nuevo noviazgo…

Su celular vibró, distrayéndole de la voz del profesor como si para eso no bastaran sus pensamientos. Conteniendo un suspiro y una mueca de fastidio consigo mismo por no haberlo silenciado desde el comienzo, le echó un vistazo. Y al instante se felicitó por haberlo dejado en modo vibración:

 **Takao: ¡Shin-chan! Senpai también va a acompañarnos hoy, ¿qué te parece? Dice que conoce una tienda nueva que de seguro le gustará a Kise, y le creo~ es más, si no fuera nueva juraría que ahí compra su ropa.**

Le daba pena ser mal tercio. Pero bueno, al menos le debía a Hashiba-san no estar dando vueltas como imbécil por miles de lugares, pasar solo a uno se oía mucho más pacífico así que le perdonaba interferir en su salida con Takao. Quizás a con él el pelinegro disfrutaría más las compras…

Ah… aunque seguía queriendo ir solo con el base. Le hacía pensar, nuevamente, en el pasado, aunque este no fuera muy amigable con su consciencia. A fin de cuentas, fueron miles de ocasiones en las que por su culpa no salieron juntos, en las que soltaba directamente un "no vengas conmigo" cuando estaba harto de no poder corresponderle en absoluto. Cuando no soportaba que Takao sí aguantara las ganas de darle la mano en público, cuando por venganza a que el otro se contuviera acababa por negarse a tomarla en cualquier hora, estuviesen solos o no. Era un adolescente estúpido y no quería seguirse comportando como tal. Después de todo, fue únicamente él quien supuso que Takao se atrevería a todo en su relación, que leería todas sus intenciones para dar todo de sí… Más que adolecente fue un crío. Pudo haberse explicado un poco tratándose de un tema tan delicado. Haber dicho que su "no quiero que andemos cogidos de la mano" era una mentira, que esperaba que le desobedeciera y la agarrase de todas formas mientras le sonreía, o que si él –rencoroso- se negaba a tomarla cuando estuviesen solos era porque quería que insistiese. Que era un mente pequeña, que necesitaba que verlo esforzarse en algo más que ayudarle a guardar apariencias.

 _Aunque ahora le hice frente a mis padres, ¿por qué no me pareció suficiente estar enamorado de Takao como para haberlo hecho entonces?_

Había mil cosas que seguía sin poder explicarse, ni tenía ganas de explicar a su ex. Probablemente porque la imagen (quizás ya muy deteriorada) que el menor guardaba de él terminaría aun peor al enterarse de sus cobardes motivos. Porque él sí estaba avergonzado de no haberle confesado jamás a su familia que aquel joven tan simpático con el que conversaban por las mañanas y a quien veían venir a dejarle fue su novio por casi dos años. Odiaba haber mantenido a Takao oculto, sabiendo que era alguien de quien prácticamente se podía presumir por tener tanta suerte de gustarle. Pero en lugar de agradecerle al destino por ello se limitó a quejarse de lo difícil que era sobrellevar un noviazgo oculto, y para colmo a desquitarse con Kazunari por cosas tan sencillas como tomarse de las manos, como si no sería muy evidente o extraño para el resto verles siempre almorzar juntos o desaparecer por la azotea, como si alguna vez de verdad le hubiese importado alguien más que sí mismo a la hora de decir tantas estupideces. Siempre se consideró un hombre que proponía. Y desde entonces consideraba que propuso terminar su relación por las malas.

Le parecía increíble haber echado a perder hasta las cosas más simples y preciadas, como la búsqueda de su objeto de la suerte a su lado. Miles de cosas que les unían desde mucho antes de llevar a otro nivel su relación, y que había ensuciado excusándose con el _estrés_ que ocultar esta le producía. Incluso a veces estallaba solo por un comentario casual, como cuando sus compañeros de equipo los felicitaban por tener tan buena coordinación en el juego como luz y sombra. Se desesperaba por todo. La ansiedad le afectaba tanto que creía que estaban siendo muy evidentes pese a interactuar físicamente menos que dos piedras, tanto que sin embargo le hacía notar que Takao estaba cada vez más decepcionado de todo, que daba demasiado de sí y que quien debería de estarse quejando no era él ni de lejos… Pensar que fueron felices por tan poco tiempo, pero que la felicidad fue tan grande que todavía lo amaba. Precisamente por eso tras terminar con él se propuso esforzarse por su felicidad, para verle tranquilo de nuevo. Consiguió admitirse que no estaba listo para enfrentarse a su familia, así que empezó con pequeños cambios. Si se hubiese arriesgado así desde el comienzo las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, pero al menos estos años había podido vivir más calmado consigo mismo y con el otro, y sabía que Kazunari lo apreciaba, que también había logrado relajarse a su lado de nuevo.

Era obvio que estaba más relajado si su corazón ya había escogido a alguien, por otra parte.

Distraído, y ya habiéndose rendido con la clase, tecleó rápidamente:

 **Si es del estilo de Kise aprovecha de escoger algo para ti también, ya sabes cómo son sus fiestas. No quiero estarte escuchando esa tarde con ningún dilema de qué vas a ponerte nanodayo.**

Evitó mencionar a Hashiba-san casi sin darse cuenta. Recién cuando lo envió se percató de ello, pero como de todas formas no le pareció importante prefirió ignorar lo extraño que se sintió por unos segundos. No tenía motivos tampoco. Encontraba mejor seguir ensoñado con lo bien que les había ido desde que recuperaron su amistad, con laa incomodidad poco a poco disipada, con la confianza volviendo a florecer. Si algo tan bello regresaba a sus vidas, ¿cómo no creer que regresaba la primavera? No iba a volver a traicionar sus expectativas, esta vez haría las cosas bien aunque fuese como su amigo… Y Takao ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, como en los viejos tiempos. Era lindo volver a valorar esta clase de cosas, y haber mejorado en otras tantas. Ser afectivo costaba trabajo incluso cuando uno necesitaba y quería serlo, aunque cuando la otra persona se daba cuenta de tus intenciones y las apreciaba costaba menos trabajo. Como cuando antes se convertía en una fiera cuando el pelinegro rompía sus Lucky ítems, y en cambio ahora se enfadaba soltando solo un "¿qué se le va a hacer, no?". Por supuesto, solo con Takao. A los demás bien podía lanzarles los restos del objeto de la suerte directo a la cabeza. De todas formas, estaba satisfecho con su avance. Creía estarlo, hasta que con la llegada de Hashiba-san su tranquilidad se vio amenazada al darse cuenta de que no se había preparado para que Takao también avanzara.

 _Al final nunca acabé de madurar._

Sus palabras eran más honestas. No obstante, existían muchas más que ni siquiera se habían pronunciado todavía, por no querer ceder ante esta oculta y rebelde emoción de nuevo, sabiendo que no resultaría, que su indiferencia junto a la inocente risa de Takao no podían estar juntas de aquella manera.

* * *

Correr con el atardecer apuñalando sus ojos era peor que correr cuando los rayos impactaban su espalda. Le costaba ubicar a Takao entre tanta gente, y más estando retrasado, ¡por casi veinte minutos! Últimamente su maravillosa puntualidad era un jodido asco. No culparía a Takao ni al idiota afortunado que tenía por enamorado si se habían largado sin él, pero claro que quería encontrarles aunque fuera para que el pelinegro se quejase mientras el rubio se riese en su cara.

Buscó con la mirada, y aunque sabía que esta solía fallarle no desconfió de la ausencia del dúo; de seguro se fueron sin él.

—Shin-chan, ¡por aquí! —Cuando Takao había llegado a su lado era un misterio. Parecía agitado así que dedujo que también había llegado tarde, pero no había ni rastro de Hashiba-san. ¿Por eso le estaba tomando de la mano, porque el otro no estaba? Pero ¿a dónde rayos lo llevaba? Ya había tenido suficiente de correr el día de hoy…

— ¿Dónde vamos? —jadeó, siguiéndole el paso pese a la cantidad de gente que interfería. Se preguntó cómo Takao podía correr sin mirar hacia adelante por completo, si su vista de halcón tenía algo que ver o si mejor comenzaba a preocuparse porque parecía que estaba huyendo y además cabizbajo…

—Por hoy a ningún sitio. ¿Podemos ir de compras mañana, Shin-chan? —El moreno se detuvo de repente, haciéndole estar casi a punto de chocar en medio de aquel pasillo. No entendía por qué ingresaban a la universidad, si a fin de cuentas de no ir a comprar hoy se irían a casa, mas lo entendió enseguida cuando el otro se giró hacia él, conteniendo las lágrimas. — Hoy no tengo ánimos de mucho, y no quiero escoger un regalo deprimente para Kise.

Midorima asintió aturdido, sintiendo sus manos heladas y desesperadas por acariciar sus mejillas brillantes, aunque seguramente resbalosas por las lágrimas que rodaban por ellas. No sabía por dónde comenzar a preguntarle, pero sí sabía que no quería que el otro lo sintiera como un interrogatorio, así que se limitó a apretar su mano, tratando de presionarle suavemente para que hablara. Por la sonrisa medio torcida que le dedicó, supuso que planeaba contarle de todas formas.

—Yo… puedes contar conmigo nanodayo—fue todo el incentivo que logró musitar con torpeza. El base asintió agradecido, y tras un suspiro confesó:

—Pues… la verdad es que durante esos minutos que tardaste hice una estupidez de la que me arrepiento mucho. Supongo que fui muy impulsivo, ¿sabes? —comentó más para sí, apartando su mano. Shintarou no hizo ningún intento por recuperarla, al ver que empezaba a secarse las lágrimas con esta. — Fue mala idea declararse, Shin-chan… Tenía demasiadas ganas de ser correspondido esta vez.

 _¿Esta vez?_ , repitió en su mente Shintarou, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión. Por lo que él sabía, el único sujeto (con mal gusto, al parecer, si fue capaz de rechazar al base) que le había gustado al pelinegro desde él, era Hashiba-san. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso entonces? ¿Que en realidad no había recuperado de verdad la confianza de Takao, que no le había contado sobre el resto?

Aunque, dejando de lado aquellas nuevas preocupaciones, había otras más relevantes. ¿Qué debía decirle para consolarlo? De seguro tendría que volver a pasar por esto en algún momento de su vida, y quizás no podría escapar todas esas veces, ¿no? Era difícil esconder el llanto y las inseguridades. Tal vez él ni con todos sus esfuerzos consiguiera permanecer a su lado y entonces ¿quién lo consolaría? O al menos trataría, dado el caso. Tenía que enseñarle a contenerse un poco, probablemente. A soportar sentimientos sin futuro, a aguantarse las penas. ¿Cómo? ¿Con un "si no cambias, mañana el futuro te destrozará", quizás? Pues pensaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente destrozado en el presente como para soltar eso. No quería convertirlo en una réplica de su yo adolescente angustiado de antes, que a veces todavía lo asaltaba cuando estaba inseguro.

Le gustaba demasiado el Takao de ahora como para acabar con él.

—Shin-chan, yo… no quiero culparte, pero me fue imposible aceptar por ti. —Aquella frase aceleró el corazón del peliverde de una forma casi preocupante. ¿Eso querría decir… que en realidad tampoco podía dejar ese sentimiento atrás? — ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Dios, se oía… se oía como tú —sollozó, y entonces el mayor comprendió un poco más. — Me dijo que le gustaba también, pero que no se sentía listo para decirlo… Bueno, fue más sincero que tú. En lo único en que se parecen es que ninguno es capaz de no avergonzarse por esto, pero yo… yo ya no quiero volver a ocultar nada.

Así que se trataba de eso. Maldición, debió suponer que Takao había cerrado mal ciertas cicatrices sobre esta clase de temas, pero no consideró que volviese a toparse con alguien tan inseguro como él. Le gustaría tener confianza ahora, abrazarle y prometerle que si lo intentaban de nuevo no tendría que preocuparse por ello –pero tristemente era consciente de que a Takao ya no le gustaba. La realidad era que no podía dejar atrás la incertidumbre que le dejó su relación anterior, solo eso. Que aunque regresaron a sus intentos de entenderse, que aunque dejó parte de su vergüenza para considerarle su mejor amigo y se fueron a vivir juntos, nada cambiaría que fue él quien lo destrozó también. ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo, para explicarle por qué era probable que volviera a sufrir así muchas veces?

—Lo siento, Takao. Él tampoco era el indicado —murmuró, atreviéndose a abrazarle. Le sintió temblar un poco, aunque ahora más por frustración que por verdadera tristeza. Debía de estar harto de estar condenado a fijarse en cobardes, ¿verdad?

—No sé si merezca encontrar al indicado, Shin-chan —susurró, correspondiéndole con fuerza. — A decir verdad, terminé alterándome y diciéndole muchas cosas feas a Hashiba-senpai… a pesar de que en parte fue culpa mía, por tomarlo desprevenido en un momento así —concedió, recuperando lentamente la calma. Esta era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. — Ni siquiera lo tenía planeado, y debí verme patético. Solo pensé de repente "Shin-chan se está tardando mucho, debería de aprovechar la oportunidad", pero…

—Siempre dices las cosas que la gente se merece nanodayo. De hecho te faltó maldecirme varias veces.

—Shin-chan…

Durante estos años, siempre estuvo a su lado. Medio en broma si le preguntaban, completamente en serio en realidad, quiso ser su luz. Durante todo este tiempo de evolución, desde esa adolescencia en que fingían ser adultos hasta ahora que acabaron actuando como niños, jugando a algo que jamás podría regresar pero queriendo convencerse de que podían crecer, incluso si debían soportar aspectos del mundo adulto actual que detestaban…

—No hay nada malo si quieres llorar — _Quisiera poder… hacerte sentir mejor_ — No tienes por qué cambiar esa cara tan fea tratándose de mí, Bakao —repuso, pellizcándole la mejilla y consiguiendo una enfurruñada mueca infantil.

Había costado dejar de ser egoísta. Costó menos cuando comenzó a percatarse de verdad en otros, de observar realmente a Takao, por ejemplo. Entender todas esas expresiones le hacía sentir que podía hacerle una promesa—: De todas formas siempre estaré contigo, así que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada. Porque… si volviese a tener la oportunidad, no volvería a ocultarte ante nadie.

Oha-asa, ¿se habría vuelto más cobarde que antes? Era bien sabido que no tenía por qué soltar cosas tan delicadas a un corazón roto así que ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Todo este tiempo haciéndole creer que su pubertad había quedado atrás, para ahora aprovecharse de sus nuevos lazos y ¿qué? ¿Ignorar la mirada decidida que tenía Takao cada vez que miraba a su senpai? ¿Ignorar también que cuando fueron novios fue en secreto, le evitaba y lo ponía triste? De seguro hasta un desconocido se habría percatado de lo afligido que lo dejaba cuando con un "nunca más dejaré que tú tomes más mis cosas" o "no necesito que me acompañes" por ese tiempo. Sus nuevos lazos eran fuertes. Pero la etapa que Takao volvía a pasar era penosa, y no sentía correcto soltar tales cosas en estos momentos…

Solamente había querido hacerle entender que no iba alejarse, preguntarle si también quería que esto fuera así… Siempre serían así, ¿no es verdad? Peleando hoy, mañana también…— No estoy mintiendo nanodayo. Quiero cuidar que estés bien esta vez, Takao. Para mí siempre serás importante.

Tantos momentos juntos que quería hacer eternos… Tantas molestias que acababan por ser bienvenidas. Tantas situaciones incómodas (jamás olvidaría cuando entró al baño sin tocar y lo encontró bañándose. De los errores se aprendía para convivir juntos en un piso, pero sus hormonas fueron un desastre ese día) a las que solo les tocaba soportar, y Takao enfrentaba con una sonrisa. Quería decirle que más que fastidio, le parecía sorprendente lo rápido que destrozaba las cosas, y que en el fondo le hacía gracia sus manos de hacha. Que le gustaba su sonrisa, que aunque a veces no tuviese clases tan temprano se levantase para hacerle compañía y que amaba la ausencia de natto en su hogar. Que no volvería a ocultar nada, por más vergonzoso que fuera.

—Eso se ha quedado atrás, y no se puede hacer nada, Shin-chan.

Oh… de cierta manera, lo más extraño era que escuchar esto no dolía. Quizás porque era obvio que era parte del pasado.

—Lo sé —dijo, y era verdad. Esta vez entendía perfectamente, y estaba satisfecho con ver esta sonrisa.

— ¡Ven! —Pese a sus palabras, le atrajo a un abrazo más fuerte. Midorima suponía que era la ventaja de ser amigos, saber que iban a seguir juntos. — Te has estado esforzando mucho, Shin-chan. Puedes descansar cuando quieras de eso, ¿sabes? Aunque no cambies voy a seguir queriéndote —prometió— Voy a cuidarte y que conste que no solo porque también lo haces conmigo —rió bajito, haciéndole cosquillas en el hueco del cuello.

El peliverde inspiró, y tras separarlo un poco se puso el collar que le había regalado su hermana. Sentía que con eso podía demostrar que aún no había dado todo este día, que todavía tenía muchas energías para esforzarse y proponer algo. Takao le miraba atento y con la ceja alzada, como preguntándole qué diablos pretendía. Así que decidió dejárselo bien claro, y extendió su mano hacia él.

Kazunari sonrió al tomarla. Le miró con el aire juguetón recuperado, pero después advirtió—: No creas que mantenerla sujeta será fácil, Shin-chan. Estar a mi lado puede ser más complicado de lo que crees.

Midorima ya estaba suponiendo qué haría, pero pese a ello apenas podía mantener el ritmo de la carrera a la que le arrastró Takao. Tonto, tontos tenían que verse ambos tomados de la mano y corriendo otra vez. Sin embargo, esta vez el sol volvía a darle a sus espaldas, y lo agradeció en silencio. Para madurar había que empezar viendo las pequeñas cosas buenas de la vida, ¿verdad? Y cada vez que Takao volteaba para sonreírle o sacarle la lengua, el atardecer le hacía ver más lindo que nunca.

La primavera no le había parecido tan grata habiéndola vivido durante tantos años, con alergias amorosas incluidas. Pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizás todo este tiempo apenas vivió su inicio, que todos estos años se sintieron como las primeras semanas primaverales, cuando todavía no florecen los cerezos. Que con este nuevo principio estaba admirándoles florecer por primera vez… y que, por las sonrisas que ambos cargaban, aun se sentía muy lejano cuando las flores cayesen.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ok... sé que la estación me parecía cursi, pero tengo la impresión de que me excedí. Si existiese la advertencia de no diabéticos la habría puesto. Woahh de verdad lo siento cursi pero no sé en realidad, soy mala juzgando esa clase de cosas. Fuese como fuese, espero no haberme equivocado demasiado, y si es así por favor avisen~ Siento que se me pasan cosas, a fin de cuentas estuve todo el rato escuchando la misma canción inspiradora(?) Como pista, es una de HoneyWorks, pero no es romántica(?)**

 **En fin, decidí dejarlo abierto porque pueden interpretar si lo intentan de nuevo o solo consiguieron superarlo juntos y eso. En lo personal la amistad me parece algo hermoso y quise recalcarlo, por eso no se han dado ni un besito(?) Qué se yo, tírenme piedras si quieren pero lo encuentro correcto de esta manera xD**

 **Si quieren decirme qué les pareció son bienvenidos, ¡hasta la próxima! Creo que volveré a estar activa por unas semanas, falta poco para convertirme en zombie o morir de un ataque de nervios antes de un exámen, así que no duden que mi yo fantasmita será puntual con fanfics. Saludos~**


End file.
